Mamá
by AlexaVeela
Summary: El haberme equivocado y tener su perdón es algo que no merezco,  se que nunca debí fallar, pero el amor de madre no tiene comparación.


_Autora: Alexaveela_

_Canción: Mamá – IL Divo_

_A/N: Hey, chicos! :) Feliz día de las madres. No quería dejar pasar esta fecha tan importante y fue entonces cuando la idea salto en mi cabeza al escuchar la canción, espero les guste. _

_-Los personajes no son de mi propiedad al igual que la canción. (No Beta)_

_-x-_

_Mama_

Hoy es un gran día, la razón?... He salido de Hogwarts finalmente, y ahora estoy en medio de la multitud intentando encontrar a mi familia. Las voces resuenan en mis oídos comenzando a desesperarme, mi maleta se arrastra con fuerza y mi camino se ve interrumpido por personas ajenas a mi ansiedad. Sé que estar de vuelta a casa significa un reto, mi vida ya no será igual. Tengo que darle las gracias a mi madre por ser quien soy ahora.

Poco a poco todo comienza a despejarse, y es ahí cuando mi búsqueda desesperada da inicio. A unos metros esta mi familia con una sonrisa, incluso a pesar de la distancia puedo notar las lágrimas en los ojos de mi madre. Ella no ha cambiado nada, su cabello largo y rubio sigue igual que la última vez, la falda negra cubre sus largas piernas y sobre su cabeza un sombrero de punta se encuentra.

Sus brazos se abren en par y la brecha entre nosotros se cierra, se siente bien estar de regreso. Escucho como suspira y besa mi cabeza, observando sobre su hombro le veo y tiene una gran sonrisa. En sus brazos carga a mi hermana más pequeña que me observa con emoción.

-Mi querida Dominique –susurra entre lágrimas de felicidad

Una tras otra lagrima resbala por mi mejilla, son lagrimas de felicidad y no de angustia como muchos han de pensar, después de todos estos años se que sus esfuerzos han dado frutos. Intento hablar pero ninguna palabra puedo pronunciar, lentamente comienzo a zafarme de sus brazos muy a mi pesar. Se hay alguien más a quien debo abrazar.

-Estamos orgullosas de ti –Dice con una sonrisa al acercarse.

He estado esperando seis meses este momento, se que la última vez que nos vimos dije cosas que nunca debí decir. Tal vez el enojo y frustración fueron los culpables, pero no tengo justificación, el cargo de conciencia ha sido insoportable durante todo este tiempo. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas nuevamente, con un movimiento rápido le abrazo con fuerza por miedo a perderla.

-Lo siento –logre articular entre sollozos

Ella corresponde a mi abrazo de igual manera, se siente tan bien estar en sus brazos que trasmiten protección y me hacen sentir como si fuera una niña asustada de nuevo. No merezco esto, no merezco su perdón, no merezco el amor que mi madre me brinda. Soy tan ingrata por haberle faltado al respeto y herirla con mis palabras.

-No tengo nada que perdonar –contesta acariciando mi espalda- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti…

Sonrió entre lágrimas aun abrazándola, es un momento único y especial. Si pudiera regresar el tiempo no dudaría ni un segundo en borrar todo el dolor que cause al juzgarla. ¿Quién era yo para hacerlo? Sé que sin ella yo no existiría, ella es mi madre la persona que con amor y paciencia logra convertirme en una chica inteligente y derecha.

-Gracias por todo lo que soy –dije al mirar su rostro y notar sus ojos marrones enrojecidos- Perdona todas las cosas que dije y no he dicho…

-Dominique… -interrumpió acariciando mi cabello

-Nunca les he agradecido todo lo que han hecho por mi –contradije observando a mi madre sobre su hombro- nunca me ha faltado nada, siempre he tenido el amor de ustedes y eso no tiene comparación. Sé todo el sacrificio que hacen desde que nací y nunca debí haber renegado de ustedes…

Había tantas cosas que pasaban por mi cabeza cuando cometí el peor error de mi vida, desde pequeña siempre supe que mi familia era diferente a las demás. Tener dos madres no era algo que veía muy a menudo, pero todo- a excepción de eso- era igual a las demás. Amor, respeto y paciencia eran cosas que siempre me enseñaron, pero al parecer con el tiempo comencé olvidar. He cambiado a lo largo del camino y mis primeros días llegue a verlos como un tormento, soportar burlas de otros niños por no tener una familia "normal" fueron cosas que jamás debieron haber sido tomadas en cuenta.

Ellas creían en mí y les he defraudado, tenían sueños e ilusiones para mi, creadas a lo largo de toda mi vida, y todas ellas han sido destruidas con palabras. Lamento haber tomado demasiado tiempo para darme cuenta de eso, estoy donde estoy y todo es gracias a ellas. No hay género o clasificación cuando se trata de amor, yo soy un ejemplo claro de ello. Hermione Granger es una excelente madre que me ha apoyado siempre, y me ha reprendido cuando es necesario. Fleur Delacour es mi otra madre, ella me ha enseñado a amar y perdonar a los demás a pesar del dolor que puedan causar.

Somos una familia poco convencional donde la confianza es importante, donde a pesar de las tormentas que pueda causar, ellas siempre pueden encontrar la tranquilidad. El haberme equivocado y tener su perdón es algo que no merezco, se que nunca debí fallar, pero el amor de madre no tiene comparación.

-Te has equivocado y nosotros te hemos perdonado –espeto borrando todo rastro de lágrimas en mi rostro- Me alegra saber que has alcanzado tu meta, podemos estar en paz ahora

-A lo largo de mi vida me han enseñado a creer y alcanzar mis sueños, todo se los debo a ustedes, Mamá… -dije antes de abrazarlas a ambas.

Espero no volver a equivocarme, sé que hay cosas y personas que no pueden entender el verdadero significado de lo que es el amor. Si algo he comprendido, es que tener a una mujer fuerte que se ha enfrentado a los poderes más oscuros que pueden existir para salvarme, no es necesario tener a un hombre que tome el papel de Padre. Me han enseñado a salir adelante y puesto el ejemplo de lo feliz que puedo llegar a ser en mi vida, solo eso basta para sonreír y pensar en lo maravilloso que es tener una familia.

-x-

_Punto de vista desde Dominique?_ Haha Dios mío, lo siento pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad. Los comentarios son bienvenidos. :)

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
